Guinea pig strain 13 animals, immunized at a site distant to the eye with the Soluble antigen (S-antigen) of the retina in complete Freund's adjuvant will develop ocular inflammatory disease. Depending on the antigen immunizing dose, the ocular lesions can vary from an iridocyclitis to a panuveitis. Lymph node cells or nonadherent T-cells obtained from peritoneal exudate cells from immunized animals manifested significant cellular immune responses whether measured by the lymphocyte culturing technique or by evidence of the production of migration inhibition factor (MIF) of macrophages. In vivo lymphoproliferative responses to the S-antigen can be suppressed by histocomptible Concanavalin A (Con A) induced suppressor cells, indicating a possible role for in vitro immunoregulation.